waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki Styling
Wiki Styling We need to set up some rules for the styling of the wiki before it gets a lot of users. You Many game wikis have a policy that says that editors should not use the word "you" in an article. They prefer words such as "player". Should we follow this? British Based Company On the Runescape wiki they have a policy that says that they will follow British spellings of words and floor numbering because Jagex is a British company. Should we follow this same rule. I am not british but my vote is still yes. Here are some examples of different British spellings: * Armour instead of armor * Behaviour instead of behavior * Colour instead of color * Honour instead of honor * Humour instead of humor * Capitalise instead of capitalize * Analyse instead of analyze * Dialogue instead of Dialog * Duelling instead of dueling * Jewellery instead of jewelry * Centre instead of center * Grey instead of gray * Artefact instead of artifact * Storey instead of story (plural: storeys instead of stories) as in first storey, second storey, etc. Not "short storey." * Defence instead of defense * Tradeable instead of tradable * Travelled instead of traveled Commentary Comment - While I did vote here, I would rather that persuasive discussion happen for topics of this nature rather than using polls to decide these questions. More than once have I seen a discussion go in one direction, and then a very persuasive argument is made that suddenly tips the balance to go in a completely different direction. Polls certainly are not the wiki way of doing things. For a discussion for why polls are bad, I would refer those who are interested to wikimedia:meta:Polls are evil These are serious issues here, and deserve a serious discussion rather than simply an up/down vote. Furthermore, this kind of voting is something subject to sock puppet problems and other kind of "evil" that should really be avoided. I hope this is the last "poll" for significant wiki policy making. As something done for "fun" that has no major impact on policy, I don't mind a poll (aka "what is your favorite legend"), but this should be elaborated on and expanded in a discussion. --Robert Horning 18:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think the British spelling is obvious. It's in keeping with Jagex, and both the RuneScape and FunOrb wikis. I'm not quite sure what the first poll is asking, so some clarification there would be useful. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I think it is referring to this discussion on the Runescape wiki and how it has been encouraged to write articles about gameplay in a 3rd person tone. This is a style guide issue, but raising the issue now is a good move. When it comes to describing the actual mechanics of playing this game, the use of the word "you" should be generally avoided in walk-throughs or tutorials... or at least that would be the end result of such a policy as is proposed here. --Robert Horning 18:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Mmm, I can agree to that. The use of "you" almost always makes me think it needs to be re-written. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree, unless your talking about the person actually doing something in real life, then it should be "one" or "the player". 19:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Does everyone agree that we will be using British spelling and avoid the use of the word 'You' where possible? 03:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think that we are jumping the gun a bit assuming that Jagex will follow British spelling in WoL. It seems like there is a push at Jagex to not bother making sure everything is spelt the British way. When I did Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf, I noticed 3 blatantly obvious American spellings (as in "o" instead of "ou") throughout the quest. I did the quest about 2 weeks after it was released, so they would have had plenty of time to change it if they wanted to. Recently, News posts seem to have started occasionally using American spelling. To make matters worse, WoL was not developed by Jagex, instead by an unknown company of unknown origins. The mystery developer could be American for all we know and since Jagex don't seem to care about American spelling any more, they wouldn't be bothered to change the spelling. :::::I realise that chances are that it will be British spelling, but it seems worthwhile to wait until the game is released and we actually know for sure to make that rule. 04:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree 100%. 07:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Good point. Wait until we know what spelling they use. (Though I hope they use British, 'cos I can remember that easier. ;-p) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with everything in this post. Only thing is that I'm not American, nor British, so sometimes I'll use wrong words, because I don't know wether it's Britisch or American. I hope another use who does know the correct spelling/word will change it then... --Fire Slyzer 22:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC)